


Nighttime Thoughts

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Basically PWP, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Lab Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wet Dream, all consensual, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Dr Wells are working late, sexy times.</p><p>100% PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkerboardom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> checkerboardom recently remarked that there is not enough reversevibe porn, I vowed to fill that hole. ;)
> 
> Warning: if this seems out of character for these guys, just read it until the end, please. It's short, it's worth it.

Cisco was alone in the lab when Dr. Wells found him, working late as usual. The older man came up behind him, slipping his hands under the Star Wars T-shirt and ghosting his fingers over the sensitive skin of his stomach.

"Cisquito, my genius boy," Dr. Wells breathed against his ear, nipping at the lobe and moving lower to his shoulder. He didn't waste time, sucking a dark bruise into the flesh of his shoulder as he unzipped Cisco's jeans. "Need you now."

The boy could only whimper in response as he let himself be moved, bent forward over his lab table. A strong hand pressed his face to the cool metal of the table as jeans and boxers were tugged down just to his thighs, the cold air on his nethers making him shiver.

“So eager for me,” Wells whispered, the smile evident in his voice. He knelt behind Cisco, spreading the round globes of his ass and greedily delving his tongue inside the crevice within.

“Yes, please,” the brunet panted as he arched his back, his own cock twitching at the attention. His employer knew exactly how to lick him to make him lose his mind, pushing the tip of his tongue inside and then withdrawing just as quickly. It was a maddening tease that made Cisco whine and squirm, already achingly hard. “Take me, please.”

An instant later two slick fingers were breaching him and he moaned wantonly at the delicious ache they caused. Dr. Wells had meant it when he said 'now', fingering Cisco open with urgency and little care for his comfort. 

Cisco didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. He loved being used by his boss, thrown down and fucked like a boytoy, taken hard against a wall in a utility closet. He loved that animalistic look in Dr. Wells’ eyes when he was inside him, he loved the bruises on his skin and the soreness in his bottom. Keeping it a secret made him hot, the looks Wells shot him from across the room made him hot, staying late in anticipation of an encounter such as this made him hot. 

"Hold still," Dr. Wells commanded and Cisco realized he had been rolling his hips just thinking about their past encounters. 

The fingers were removed when Cisco stopped gyrating his hips and he whined at the emptiness. But they were soon replaced by a thick head pushing its way inside his entrance, not giving him even a moment to adjust before Wells was thrusting hard and deep. 

He spread his legs as wide as he could, which wasn't much considering where his jeans still clung to his thighs, and arched his back to give the older man better access. 

"Such a little slut, aren't you?" Wells growled as he gripped Cisco's hips tightly, there would be fingerprint bruises there tomorrow. "My boy loves my cock, don't you?"

"Yes," Cisco whimpered, hands slipping over the metal table for purchase.

"So obedient, and all mine." 

"Yours, all yours, only yours," Cisco all but sobbed as his orgasm crept closer. "Please, may I come?"

"Do you think you've earned it?" Another sharp thrust, this one landing directly against his prostate, causing him to yelp. "Careful, or security will hear. Though I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, my little slut?"

The mention of security reminded Cisco of the cameras installed in every room of the building, and that the security guards were likely watching their performance in real time. He felt humiliated at the possibility and aroused him even more.

"I'll ask again, Cisco, do you think you've earned it?" There was mock impatience in Wells' voice but it still made the boy shiver.

"Yes, I've been good, please," he whined, not daring to reach under the table to touch himself; that would earn a punishment. And as much as Cisco enjoyed punishment at the hands of the older man, he also knew it would likely result in no orgasm for him at all tonight.

“I suppose you’ve earned it,” Wels said magnanimously, reaching under Cisco’s hips to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “But after we’re finished here I’m taking you home to fuck you until dawn.”

It only took a couple strokes, Cisco was sensitive and strung tight as a bowstring from all the teasing. He came with a loud gasp, sitting up in the middle of his bed and looking around in confusion.

The room was dark, the sheets were tangled around his feet, and his boxers felt sticky in that old unmistakable way. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Cisco panted heavily as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Had it all been a dream and nothing more? It had felt so real.

He pulled open his boxers to look at the confirmation of the dream, clinging to the fabric and the tuft of dark hair. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was a teenager, since he shared a room with Dante and dealt with his brother’s endless ridicule. And Cisco just had a very real wet dream about his boss.

Standing up carefully, Cisco stripped off the wet boxers and tossed them on his laundry pile. In the bathroom he left the light off as he cleaned himself up and drank a glass of water from the tap. Somehow it felt like the dark concealed his sins.

It wasn’t something he had officially admitted to himself yet, but Cisco had been smitten with the enigmatic Dr. Harrison Wells since he had started working with him. Maybe it was hero worship, or something more, but he had tried not to let it get in the way of his work or their budding mentor/mentee relationship. But suddenly the glaring vivid dream brought all his feelings into sharp focus. Whether he wanted to ignore them or not, they were there, and if the dream was any proof, they wanted to make their selves known.

Cisco groaned as he flopped naked onto his bed. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now. Instead, he pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes, reliving the dream for what he told himself was science and research reasons. Much like the dark of the bathroom, the blanket concealed all.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there?
> 
> Anyone else feel like the dark and/pr blankets hide your sins? 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!  
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
